With the development of electronic communication technologies, various electronic devices have been manufactured. Electronic devices are beginning to emphasize the aesthetic quality of the design in addition to easy manipulation of the electronic device. This trend has led to a diversification of input apparatuses, including key pads.
The input apparatus is used in various display systems providing a user with information, including, for example, a portable terminal, a notebook, a smart phone, a smart pad, and a smart TV. With recent development of the electronic devices, a method of inputting a command signal may be implemented not only using a manipulation key and a dial but also using a touch input.
The touch input apparatus is an input apparatus forming an interface between an information communication device using various displays and a user, and is configured to enable an interface between an information communication device and a user through a direct contact with a touch pad or a touch screen by using a user's finger or an input tool, such as a touch pen, or by approaching the touch pad or the touch screen.
The touch input apparatus may be easily used regardless of gender or age of a user by only a contact using a finger or an input tool, such as a touch pen, so it is utilized in various devices, including Automated Teller Machines (ATM), Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) and cellular phones, and also in various fields, including banks, government offices, and for tourism and traffic direction.
In addition, there are continuous efforts to apply a touch input apparatus to heath or medical-related products and vehicles. In particular, the touch panel may be used together with a touch screen, or may be used solely in a display system, having a superior utilization. In addition, one function to input a gesture is being developed as well as a function to move a point using a touch. The touch input apparatus for inputting a gesture has been developed in a way to improve a recognition rate of a gesture.